


Incredibles: Just Another Day

by a54321



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Ehhh, not really sure if I can summarize this in any way other than saying that Dash feels like being an annoying little brother to his sister Violet, lol.





	Incredibles: Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Ehhh, not really sure if I can summarize this in any way other than saying that Dash feels like being an annoying little brother to his sister Violet, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> You be the judge on whether or not this story was worth writing.

It was just another day for Dash Parr. The small, blonde super speedster of the Parr household was zipping back home, up the stairs, and into his room wish a can of soda purchased just three and a half seconds ago from a vending machine halfway across town.

His face a bit cautious, the boy tilted his head away from the can before popping it open and, since it didn’t spray everywhere, took a sip before setting it down and zipping onto his bed and pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket. “Alight, let’s see… Track down 20 four leaf clover in less than an hour.”

Glancing at his desk, he took note of the pile of them he’d gathered there earlier. 

“Done.” Moving onto the next item, he read, “Get a skateboard moving fast enough to break he wheels.”

In the corner of his room, you could see an old skateboard with the wheels broken off and burns marks where said wheels had snapped off at.

“Check…” he said as he rubbed the hip he’d landed on after the wheels had broken. “Probably should practice stopping more though.” Going down the list, he uttered “check” and “done” some more as he came to each item until he got to the last item. “And finally, go super-fast with an unopened can of soda WITHOUT shaking it up to explode. Check!” Tossing up the list, Dash stood on the bed and jumped a few more time. “More proof that _The Dash_ rules.” he boasted to himself.

While that little list of challenges he’d made for himself was partly just getting himself more feats that he could boast about, it had also served to help stave of the boredom that would naturally come with the high energy of super speedster. Although he’d always find something to do with what, to him, was insanely long days, it was fun to give himself some challenges against the ideas of the cleverest person (in his mind): himself.

It didn’t take him long to have enough of jumping on his bed for the moment, and so he glanced at his room’s clock. Seeing the time, he grinned and dashed off to the living room, saying “hi” to his mom as the woman headed into the bathroom for a shower and gave a similar greeting to his father, who was rehydrating with a bottle of water in the kitchen after his workout.

Stopping in front of the living room window, he waited for a bit until he saw his ‘target’ walking down the sidewalk and approaching their driveway.

Said target was his older sister Violet. Only a bit short for her age, Violet possessed long, straight black-blue hair that she currently had a dark purple hairband in.

Her shirt was a lighter shade of purple and it went well with her slender build and small waistline. Although if one paid attention, they might notice how her booty had been filling out a bit more lately, getting a bit larger and rounder than average. Something that she likely inherited from her mother and may be why she preferred her jeans to be just a bit baggy.

Grinning as she stepped onto the driveway, Dash zoomed into action, ready to mess with her like any _good_ little brother should. Something he’d have to teach Jack-Jack all about when the little guy got older.

-

Violet hummed just a bit as she stepped onto the driveway, happy to be home after what had been a generally good day.

However, halfway up the driveway, she felt a tug on her pants as they were pulled down mid-step, causing her to trip up and fall forward. “Whoah!” Putting her hands forward, she landed on them and her knees.

Craning her neck around, she blushed at seeing that her red high-cut briefs panties were out in the open. Grabbing the waist of her jeans with her left hand and extending the right one out, the young teen got ready to project a forcefield as she sat up.

Sadly, she didn’t get the chance to as Dash, zooming up behind her, grabbed onto her panties and ran up her back shouting “Wedgie!”

“UURRGGGHH!” Violet’s eyes, which had a color matching her name, screwed up in pain as she tightly clenched her tush while cotton was painfully cut into it at high speed. “DAAASHHH!” she shrieked while slumping back over again.

The boy quickly zipped away while his sister groaned in pain, not giving her the chance to try and stop him with a forcefield.

Her butt twitching a bit from the painful friction her crack had just received, Violet began getting onto her feet again. While pulling up her pants, she projected a forcefield in the way of the front door in case her brother tried come and get her second time.

Placing one hand on her rear she winced as she walked forward. “Geez, why does underwear have to chafe so much?” she grumbled to herself.

Reaching the front door, she dropped the forcefield and opened it.

It was then that Dash, who had run out the back door this time, sped up behind her once more and delivered a kick to her butt to knock her down again. “Ah!”

“Got ya again!” Dash called as he zoomed inside, grabbing onto her panties sticking out of her jeans and using them to pull her the rest of the way inside.

“GeeYOW!” she cried as Dash zoomed up to his room, having finished his fun for now. 

Violet whimpered a bit, not looking forward to the effort it was going to take to dig this wedgie out of her butt.

And so goes another day for Dash Parr.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml758554396']=[] 


End file.
